Family Portrait
by Sky Rose Fang
Summary: Kensi is in the basement looking for old cold cases and finds something that can change the teams lives, prove they're a real family. completely AU fic. it is a whole team fic but the limit in the characters box is telling me four.
1. Chapter 1

**Family portrait**

A/N: this little plot bunny struck me when I was attempting to refuse to get out of bed today, it took a promise of two cups of coffee and this idea to not stop bugging me to get me up and now here this is. Completely AU doesn't follow the series at all and yes Mike Renko is alive and Nate is there, both are still at OSP. Squint your eyes and you'll see some Densi and Nallen…. Later I might make it more obvious.

A/N: I don't own the characters just the idea and the coffee.

Kensi hates working in the basement, there is just something seriously weird about the place they hold all the old case files and it gives her the creeps. They had no case load and had done all their paperwork for the last one so they were stuck doing the glorious job of working cold cases, and this time it was her turn to get the files.

Grabbing the first file that she could get her hands on she attempted to run from the room as fast as she could, she knew if Mikey was down here he'd laugh at her discomfort and if it were Deeks he'd make a joke (unless it was just him, then in that case she'd get cuddles). Turning for the door, something caught the corner of her sight placing the box on the floor she moved towards it, it wasn't all that big but it was covered in a cloth. Taking the cloth off she saw that it was just a photo frame, not an empty one, but one with a family portrait in it, the portrait had a few familiar faces so she put the frame on top of her box and carried it up stairs.

"Have fun down there Kens?" Sam teasingly called as she rounded the corner, Kensi just scowled at him and brushed him off. "what you got there Princess" Deeks questioned, Kensi smiled at the endearment but as was custom she had to hit him to keep up the rouse that she didn't like the nicknames he gave her, "call everyone over, even the wonder twins you guys won't believe this" was the only answer she gave, the men she thought of as brothers surrounded her but she covered the frame and said again "call Mike, Nate, Nell and Eric. They need to see this to".

Bouncing on her toes in repressed excitement Kensi held tight to the frame, she couldn't believe what she'd found, they'd always called themselves a family but now they could prove they really were, this photo could open so many doors, G could find out what his name is and Deeks could find his mother and they could be a real family.

"What is so important that you've found that could possibly require the absence of so many of your fellow agents Miss Blye? Am I to assume it has nothing to do with your cold cases from your excitement?" came the strong voice of one Henrietta Lange, nothing could surprise that woman but Kensi thinks she might just have the thing to be the first.

"Stand around, can everyone see?" Kensi asked, with the chorus of "yes's" and nodding of heads Kensi laid the frame flat on her desk and pulled the cloth away from the frame, from the gasps of her friends and family she knew they saw what se saw the moment she'd seen it. "I had no idea" the only words that were spoken were from the operations manager. Kensi knew she was right in that she'd surprised everyone with this but that doesn't matter because they're a family this photograph proves it.

A/N: That's all for now guys, I will be continuing this so don't hate on me too much, next chapter you'll find out who is in the photo so tune in next time. For those reading my Little White Card story I have a new chapter almost complete, again I'm sorry for the wait on that, I have two more finals and I'll be done and all yours again. Love Sky xoxox


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**so earlier on today I posted what I thought was chapter 2 turns out in my hurry to get to my Advanced Biological Studies class (I was 15 minutes late) I hit the wrong button and re-uploaded chapter one by mistake. Here is the proper chapter 2. I'm so sorry for the mistake**

A/N: sorry it has taken me forever to upload this, I've started a new Densi story as well as this and I haven't been able to get onto my mums laptop to update them both (mine is still in for repair) here is chapter two. I received a PM from AliyahNCIS saying the conversations were a little hard to follow the way I was writing them (in "Firsts" – I will be changing the name when I can work one out.) so I've decided to split the comments and answers up into two paragraphs if the answer is more than one line, hopefully this will make things easier to follow. As I said to AliyahNCIS I currently don't have a beta so when I get one hopefully he/she will be able to pick up on anything people may have a problem with.

A/N: I don't own the show anywhere except in my dreams.

Carefully carrying the frame up the stairs as though it would explode any minute Kensi made her way up to the ops centre with the rest of the team following closely behind. "It's an old photo I'm not sure we'll be able to pull a record, there's would be paper records." Nell said quietly, there was no real need to whisper but it seemed appropriate.

"Are you kidding Nell?" Kensi whispered indignantly "I can tell you exactly who is in here, that right there is my father. I'll know his face anywhere" she said pointing to the man in the centre of the photograph, "and you cannot tell me you don't recognise your mother" she finished pointing in turn to the woman on the left at the back of the group, smile the exact replica of her daughters.

"All we can do is try Nell. Who's getting it out of the frame?" Callen interrupted placing a hand on the small of Nell's back in support and comfort. Rubbing his thumb in soothing circles he looked down at the shorter woman glad to be standing behind the console so the others can't see as she slides her hand behind her back and into his, holding hands behind the desk Callen votes for Kensi.

"Why do I have to be the one who gets it out?" Kensi questioned stubbornly, "Because you're the one that found it princess" Deeks answered smiling smugly at not only how Kensi had no reply but also at the knowledge that he'd called her 'princess' and she hadn't punched him, since they'd decided to stop calling there thing a 'thing' things had been getting better. No one seemed to have picked up on the change of status or even Kensi's change of address; somehow they'd managed to hide things without even trying to hide it.

With shaking hands Kensi flipped the frame onto its glass with more delicacy then she'd shown handling the bombs the handled on a regular basis. With a deep breathe she unsnapped the clips on the back, she felt Deeks' hands on her waist to steady her, glad not for the first time that this unnecessary console in the centre of the room is now useful for hiding Deeks' inability to not touch her when he felt she needed comfort.

"here goes nothing" Mike Renko commented as he saw his little sister unsnap the last clip, a collective breathe was inhaled by all those in the room as she lifted the back cover. "We don't need to search for them" Deeks commented looking over Kensi's shoulder their names are all here.

"NCIS Special Operations Team, LA Division, 1961." Kensi read out from the back of the photograph.

"Team Leader: Clara Callen – Partner: Jacob Hanna (Special agent)

Junior Field Agent: Hailey Deeks – Partner: Spec Ops Sniper (Marine Liaison): Donald Blye

Senior Analyst: Adrian Beale – Junior Analyst: Renee` Jones

Team therapist: Peter Gets

Operations Manager: Jason Renko"

Deeks read each name and occupation in awe of the similarities between their parent's team and their own team. "Did anyone have any clue about this?" he asked the people he'd come to think of as family watching as they all shook their heads.

"My mums name is Clara" Callen said in awe. "My dad was Hetty" Mike replied. They all stood there shocked at the knowledge that their parents were all agents. "Well it is our jobs to keep our identities a secret, guess they were amazing at it." Deeks felt the need to break the sudden silent tension filling the room.

"I guess when you said undercover work was in my blood you never realised how right you were" Kensi said looking at Sam, Callen and Mike. The three chuckled and the tension broke, soon they were all laughing at their shared past. They truly were a family.

Later that night as they packed their stuff ready to head home for the night Deeks called out to the group, "hey guys team drinks tonight? Or well family drinks?" Callen and Mike smiled at him, they'd never had a real family before but now they did. Sam shook his head at the younger agent who'd taken far too much amusement in the knowledge their parents were a team like theirs. Kensi laughed and punched his shoulder at his childlike giddiness, she knew he'd always felt as though he doesn't belong here. Now maybe he'll sign those papers she "Doesn't" know he has. Needless to say they all agreed to meet up at their bar.

A/N: that' all for now. Don't worry it's not over yet. Tune in next time for family drinks and someone gets caught. Love Sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the radio silence on this one, I completely forgot about it in the chaos that has been my life at the moment. All good now though, I'll try and be on my best behaviour and post more regularly for this and for Steps Along The Way (Firsts). Onto the story,

They'd been at their usual bar for almost two hours before Mike had shown up, as soon as he;d seen Callen he knew something was up. Two hours of beers wouldn't have had enough effect on him to give him that goofy grin, "Callen, buddy, what has Kensi been feeding you? Hmm?" he asked his intoxicated friend who replied giddily, "mojito's" though he pronounced it 'mooheeetoes' obviously just a little more than tipsy. Shaking his head he turned to Kensi, "you just had to give him tequila didn't you"

Kensi just giggled, she and Nell who was swaying slightly in her seat were obviously more than 'just beginning', 'guess I better catch up then' he thought as Callen decided to speak up again. "hey Bug, did I ever tell you about that time in Budapest?" he slurred moving closer to Nell to give him some room to sit. "no what happened in Budapest?" she asked at the same time Kensi questioned "did you just call her a bug?"

deciding on answering both questions he addresses Kensi first pointing drunkenly with one hand while wrapping the other around Nell, "no I called her Bug, cause she's my snuggle bug cause she likes to snuggle." oblivious to the shocked looks of his friends he gave Nell a peck on her temple before pulling back to tell the story of Budapest.

"about ages ago, when Kensi was still a probie and I was junior agent cause Mikey was senior agent. We had this really horrible, bad case, it really sucked, we found sisters, who were the daughters of a marine. One was four and the other was two. I remember it cause I still have nightmares sometimes of their faces, we found them naked after they'd been kidnapped. They were dead and the M.E said they'd been raped. Turned out that is was their father who did it and they weren't his first victims. Seriously sucky, sucky case, we decided to go for drinks when we finished, to blank it out. Only we'd gotten our hands on a couple of bottles of tequila. And I don't remember what happened, I don't think any of us do. But we woke up on the Monday in Budapest no idea how we got there."

"yeah, no I don't remember either" Kensi pitched in. "that's probably because when I got home I found four bottles of tequila in my apartment emptied, I'm surprised we didn't die of alcohol poisoning" Mike put in. Deeks spoje up saying "i don't think there can ever or will ever be a better drinking story than 'three of us ended up I another country with no recollection of the trip.'" the group laughed at the joke, Nell snuggling deeper into Callens arms neither noticing Sam's subtle photography at what is going to be a priceless moment tomorrow when they all recover.

Another hour later a bus ordered by Hetty came and picked them up, Nell and Callen getting off at her place oblivious to the drunken sniggering and jokes they'll have to endure because drunk Callen is a hug-able Callen. Dropping Sam off, he called to the four on the bus "Michelle is probably going to kill me, so I texted you all a picture. Be sure to use it against those two tomorrow" they all nodded watching Sam stumble his way up the driveway to his house where a less than impressed looking Michelle opened the door and leaned against the door frame, watching her drunken husband try to unlock the already opened door, shaking her head she heard him whisper "shh don't tell Mishy I'm so late, she'll think I'm drunk." not to sure if it was her or the door he was talking to she took pity on her husband and lead him into bed.

Next to get dropped off was a passed out Eric who was taken inside by Mike, "I think maybe I should stay with him, just to be safe" he told Kensi and Deeks, in lieu of a goodbye, the two nodded as their drunk friend half carried half dragged their even drunker friend to his door and inside.

"i am so glad we are finally alone" Deeks said, suddenly sobering up and planting a passionate kiss on Kensi's lips, "one more hour and it's be us getting paid out on tomorrow as well" he said pulling away momentarily before diving in again, only to be stopped by Kensi. "we'll wait until we get back home, I don't wanna find out the hard way if Hetty has this bus bugged" she said, Deeks nodding in agreement.

The fifteen minute drive was hell on the two who just wanted to get home and get naked, pulling up to the curb the two ran off the bus and to his front door before the bus had even fully stopped, neither realising just as none of the others had just who their driver was. Shaking her head the small woman smiled to herself glad that her family was finally looking like they were happy, now to find Eric and Michael young women of their own. If Callen could find someone without her even trying then who knows what she can to with those two, she'll admit when she first hired the young red-headed analyst Eric was who she had in mind as a partner but it seemed that her middle child, Callen had a soft spot for the red head.

A/N: so that's it for this one, I'm sorry for it's shortness, I'll try to make the next one longer, tune in next time for Nallen teasing and cuteness. Love Sky xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, **

**I know this isn't a proper update but I'm in a bit of a funk at the moment with my writing, I have assignments galore (cause for some reason all my teachers like to give assignments at different time but all due on the same day) I will get back to writing again when my brain is back to "fantasy" and away from "formal" but between work and classes I'm not sure how long that'll be. Maybe I really need a good party?**

**Please forgive the lateness of this and be patient with me, I do have heaps of hand written stories to type up I just haven't gotten around to it yet, I'll get back to you all when I can.**

**Love Sky xoxo**

**P.S. I will delete this note before I post any more chapters...**


End file.
